


These External Manners of Lament by Kroki_Refur [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: These External Manners of Lament by Kroki_Refur.Dean's not the only one who's lost Sam.





	These External Manners of Lament by Kroki_Refur [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These External Manners of Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343263) by Kroki_Refur. 



> Originally posted in 2008 on LJ.

Title: These External Manners of Lament

Author: Kroki_Refur

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Dean, Bobby. Gen.

Rating: PG13

Warnings: none

Spoilers: Up to 2x22

Notes: Once again I write fic instead of answering comments. At least I'm consistent :D. Missing scene for All Hell Breaks Loose. Makes reference to events in "The Hardest Thing You'll Ever Learn", but it's not necessary to read that story first. Dedicated to the awesome estei, and the equally awesome Jim Beaver.

Summary: Dean's not the only one who's lost Sam.

Text: [here](http://kroki-refur.livejournal.com/132595.html#cutid1)

Length:0:8:53

Download Link: [mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/These%20External%20Manners%20of%20Lament%20by%20kroki_refur.mp3), [audiobook compiled and with cover by Cybel](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/These%20External%20Manners%20of%20Lament.m4b)

 


End file.
